Running Away
by Jade Starr
Summary: Nightmares plague Kyoya. He will hurt Tamaki if his love is revealed. So Kyoya does the only thing he can think of doing. Running Away. Tamaya. Angst, Romance. Incomplete.


_I don't own them…just their love lives. However tragic they may be._

_It's angsty and maybe even a little morbid._

_This is my second Ouran fic._

_I heart Kyoya and Tamaki._

_This takes place after Festival, 2 or 3 days after, where the only thing going on in school except registration for freshman and juniors and exit exams for seniors._

_Read and Review R&R_

_Kyoya took the pretty blonde's hand. It was so soft and delicate; every part of him was soft and delicate, yet strong and masculine at the same time. His body was perfect in it's cream color, his eyes, crystal blue, clear like fresh bubbling spring, clean and untouched by anything; A reflection of his trusting child like Naivety. He was both an Adonis and a china doll, a dolfie, not real but a prefect creation of God, or a Goddess, unreal… There was no way humans could ever create something like this. They were all so flawed. But not his Tamaki. _

_But it wasn't his Tamaki. His was mortal and imperfect, just like everyone else. Unworthy of this angel's love. He let go of the hand. He watched as the perfect Tamaki slipped away, and further away, cracking as he hit the floor. Shattered. Pieces of blood trickled from the doll's cracks, the smile faded, the eyes no longer sparkled but held a sad dull expression as the color slowly drained out of the normally vivid irises. Kyoya reached out to touch the broken doll…but just as his hand touched his bleeding face, it was cold, and porcelain like, but the blood all over Kyoya's hand told him it wasn't a doll…he was dead. He pushed him to his death. Kyoya screamed out in agony. _

Ootori Kyoya woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air in between silent sobs. Tears ran down his face as he remembered the look Tamaki's face as he died the realistic feeling of blood on his hands, watching the life drain from his best friend. That was too real. For two years he had different dreams of his beloved best friend, unbeknownst to anyone. They used to be happy dreams. Or erotic. But every night since the festival when he announced his engagement they ended badly, tragically. The dreams were omens of what would happen if he ever did tell Souh Tamaki how he felt.

He padded to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the faucet. He rinsed the sweat and tears off his face. Looking in the mirror he saw blood, on his hands, smeared on his face. He quickly turned and threw up in the toilet, looking back at the mirror and seeing himself, bleary-eyed with vomit on him, but no blood. He looked at his hands. Clear water. He picked up his toothbrush and scrubbed the smell of vomit form the inside of his mouth.

If he told Souh Tamaki how he felt his life and his love would be shattered. That was far more than Ootori Kyoya was willing to risk. He'd already pushed him away once, two days ago, during the school festival. He told Tamaki he was a fuck-up, selfish and idiotic. He was hurtful just to hide his pain and misery. He almost the lives of everyone around him, the people he cared about most.

He was human, but he could hide his imperfections, he could hide his feelings. Even if it killed him. He was raised that way.

He walked back to the room and looked at his alarm clock. It was only 3 o'clock. Still too shaken to go back to bed he studied for the exams coming up. Seniors took exit exams at the end of their high-school careers. With his grades and his connections, he was allowed to take them early. For Ootori Kyoya, this may have been his last year at Ouran High School.

Kyoya sat in the hall of Host Club, watching those in the Third Music Room, talking, laughing, flirting mindlessly and remembered the porcelain Tamaki. He could never shatter him like that. He rethought a previous offer his father had made him. Although since meeting Tamaki he lived less in father's shadow, he still walked out of the Host Club's range of hearing and called his father.

"Yes, I've considered it." His father congratulated him.

"Yes. I'm going to America to start college." …."When I come back I will continue to manage the family business, yes I'm sure….The exit exams won't be a problem, I'm already assigned to take them tomorrow after school….The Host Club will be fine with Souh running it. We only have next year until he leaves, I suppose it will die after that…he has a chance to learn to manage something, it will benefit him later in life."…. "Yes. This is the last day of the term. I can leave tomorrow."…Goodbye Father."

Kyoya hung up the phone and looked at Tamaki before putting down his notebook with all his files, everything Tamaki would need to run the Host Club. Sadness filled him but he knew this was best. Tamaki had left a few days before this with his at the time fiancé Éclair. It had been his fault he left, Kyoya was certain of it. Him trying to push Tamaki away because he didn't want to hurt him when he should have left himself

Well now he was justifying everything.

He was leaving for America the day after Final exams.

_I don't know why ANYONE would want to go to an American school. Especially if you could learn in Japan. They are soo much more advanced than we are._

_I hope you liked it. I will continue if I get enough reviews. I have another story that's angsty but not as depressing and morbid. (I didn't think this was morbid at all, but to some people it may be) It will get better, sadder, then hopefully happier. I haven't decided whether I want a traditional happy ending or a realistic sadder one. Who knows I may make 2 endings…but I'm not doing SHIT until you guys review._

_Love ya_

_Jaden aka Jade . _


End file.
